1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a locating-and-feeding system for locating a plate member such as a windowpane for a vehicle and feeding it on before subjecting it to a predetermined process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is disclosed in, for instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 59(1984)-96072 a system in which a windowpane for a vehicle is shuttled to a working station to be delivered to a stationary lifter provided at the working station, and at the working station the windowpane is located and applied with primer or adhesive by a working robot according to a predetermined procedure.
However, the system is disadvantageous in that, since location of the windowpane and application of primer or adhesive are both performed at the working station, the working robot must wait until location of the windowpane is ended, and accordingly the cycle time is elongated.